Sixshot Versus Team Best Friends
Istoral Outskirts(#230Rnt) - Istoral Trench Howling winds roar down the trench at frequent intervals, no longer impeded by a bridge. Completely destroyed in a Quintesson assault, the wreckage of the bridge simply fell into the trench, leaving few indications that it ever existed. Below, visible for the first time in millennia, a glimpse of the ragged bottom of Istoral Trench has been revealed by the severe structural stress of the move to a new system. The trench is no longer as wide, either. Pathetic. Just Pathetic. Thes modifications certainly fix the imbalance upon the bias in his hypersonic blasters but reduce the power and efficiency improvements to back where he started! Sixshot notes internally. Maybe the next set of diagnostic protocols will yield better results. Sixshot does so and fires at the only target available . . . rocks. Devoid of movement. Almost useless test subjects. However . . . needs must. The rock explodes. Sixshot despairs. Those modifications were worthless as well! Sixshot's still oblivious to anything other than field testing. Jaguar F-Type R Coupe is cruising around the area, on patrol - a Decepticon signal had come up on the scanners, and as his luck would have it, he was chosen to investigate. It's way too close to Kaon for comfort, but a command is a command, and sense of duty had won out over his apprehension. Still, being in this area is making him more than a little nervous, and he's staying as close to Autobot territory as he possibly can while searching for the source of the signal. Combat: Jaguar F-Type R Coupe is size 5, slightly smaller than you. Mechascorpion suddenly, a large mechanical scorpion is clacking quickly alongside Crusade! "Ahhhh, look at us, Crusade! Two Autobots against the world, tracking our enemies, making our plots..." His tail flexes and stares at Crusade, making 'eye contact' as he addresses the carbot. "Ohhhhohohohoho and this is quite a signal to track, as well...A pot of pain at the end of a rainbow! What a treasure! Ahhhahahahahahahahahahh! HA! hahahaaaaaa...." . . . What's this? Oh joy! Actual targets! Even if he'll have to settle for Autobots. The vehicle takes pride in it's appearance at least but that . . . thing! Sixshot internally shudders. Insects. So undignified. New field test log composed. He can continue the testing in anyother form. In a low swoop Sixshot (ooc-hopefully!) transforms into his Armored land capable form and hails the incoming Autobots. <> Twin-Gunned Starfighter transforms into his Armored Ram Tank mode. Crusade twitches slightly - this translates to a bit of a wobble in his course. It's that scorpion. The crazy one. With the acid. And the creepy laugh. He remains silent. Maybe if he doesn't say anything it'll go away... <> Crusade responds, "looking" the armored tank over. <> Mechascorpion cackles with glee, grinding his pinchers together. "AhHA! And here he is! And so polite, heh. Allow me, Crusade!" With an alartming amount of speed, the scorpion leaps forward, and rebounds off of a nearby structure to quickly close the gap between himself and the ramming rank! His tail tenses and lashes out, attempting to stab a good amount of venom into Sixshot's systems! "Transform and rolll out! AHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Combat: Mechascorpion sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mechascorpion strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Venom Coated Stinger attack! Combat: Armored Ram Tank has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Drained 11 energon. The stinger hit quicker than Sixshot could notice. The venom's certainly corrupting his weapons motive and communcations systems. However his defence matrix is made of superior technology than that a feeble Autbot could hope to attain. Decepticon technology. Static and silent the six-changer sits until his superiors systems synthesise a solution to the scorpions sting. Jaguar F-Type R Coupe comes to a halt and transforms into his robot mode, standing up and pulling his rifle from subspace. He keeps a wide margin between himself and the tank (and by extension, Pincher as well) as he aims at the motionless Decepticon. Crusade transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Crusade strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Best Friend Rifle attack! -1 Mechascorpion cackles, scurrying away from Sixshot and back beside Crusade. "See? What a team, we make. The things we could do, Crusade! The worlds we could burn!" He pauses. "Err, for science, that is." Mechascorpion also shoots a laser blast from his tail, giggling. Combat: Mechascorpion strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. See. Superior. Even in the short period of inactivity there's nothing but superficial damage. Anyway. To testing. A fresh log's prepared and notes he hasn't yet checked his secondary weapons arrays. Best do so now before he forgets. <> He transmits. > Hypersonic blasters still stationary a small disruptor blas fires towards the Mechascorpion. Hoefully the recent recalibrations are adequate. Combat: Armored Ram Tank strikes Mechascorpion with his Field test: Secondadary weapons array low intensity. (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Armored Ram Tank (Sixshot) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 16 damage. <'Autobot'> Pincher says, "Crusade, I will concentrate on burning away his armor so you might-ACHK!" <'Autobot'> Pincher cackles as he explodes a bit <'Autobot'> Crusade says, "Noted, sir!" <'Autobot'> Pincher says, "Ohhhhhh....and I thought I was the one with the sting! HA!" <'Autobot'> Pincher says, "HA" <'Autobot'> Pincher says, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Mechascorpion is sent flying by a rather unexpected massive blast! Legs and pinchers flailing as he finds himself on his back, Pincher rights himself by using his barbed stinger to push himself over. "A new hypothesis...Sixshot's armor will keep us from gaining the upper hand..." The barb on his stinger transforms into a rather nasty looking drill bit, which whirrrs to life with an uncomfortable dentist visit sound. "So...we REMOVE THE ARMOR!" He charges forward, losing little bits of scorpion from the blast as he dashes, weaving back and forth to avoid any oncoming death! Combat: Mechascorpion sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Mechascorpion strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Draining Drill attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Crusade kneels on the ground and raises his rifle again, focusing on one of the spots on the tank that Pincher drilled away. He fires, taking great care not to accidentally shoot the scorpion. Scary as he might be, he's still an Autobot. Combat: Crusade strikes Armored Ram Tank with his By the power of TEAMWORK! attack! <> Sixshot transmits as he skids hard into reverse to get some distance from the scorpion. No matter that the drill bit was embedded so deep that his top armor plate comes free as he moves with the plate still spinning freely upon the tail. <> Sixshot cuts the transmission early. A gentlemech never tells. Damn the testing! Sixshot fires a blast towards the scorpion to deter further unwelcome advances. Combat: Armored Ram Tank strikes Mechascorpion with his No. Bad Auto-bug. Stay back. Staaaaaay. . . attack! -4 Combat: Armored Ram Tank (Sixshot) used "Hypersonic Concussion Blaster": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Armored Ram Tank 's attack has damaged your Agility! Mechascorpion tenses a little, cackling dying down as he hears the hum of an anergy cannon. "Ah. Well. This will hurrrrr" EXPLODE. Smoking, charred, and more than a little broken, Pincher pulls himself out of his new crater. "Hrm...time to even up our armor situations..." Shifting into his robot mode, Pincher gives a sort of Power Rangers pose... "Pretender shell...ACTIVATE! AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Pincher activates his BIOMECHANICAL ARMORED PRETENDER SHELL! Combat: Biomechanical Armored Shell quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Crusade stays where he is, content to attack from afar. Why get up close and personal with a tank when there's other options available? He's got a rifle that works at range and he's going to use it. Besides, staying back will keep him out of Pincher's reach. Combat: Crusade strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Best Friend Rifle attack! At least it's a less visually offensive Autobug? Sixshot tries to console himself with. Then superior intellect and refined wisdom strike. Those Autoclods are o-so protective of each other. Tak down one of them and the other shall run. Wheeling and retargetting Sixshot fires a sighting shot at Crusade to see if he's the softer option. Combat: Armored Ram Tank strikes Crusade with his sighting shot. attack! -5 Combat: Critical Hit! Biomechanical Armored Shell shakes a giant, spiked knuckled humanoid fist at Sixshot. "Blast you! You'll be less confident once you're a test subject in my lab!" And then, he POINTS dramatically at Crusade. "Crusade, help me bring him down so we can drag him back to my lab!" Pincher's pretender shell breaks apart, repairs finished, and subspaces away. The strange fixtures on Pincher's shoulders begin to glow- ensuring Crusade as his ticket to victory! KyeahahahahahahaHAHAHAHA! Pincher transforms into his ROBOT MODE! Combat: Pincher creates a forcefield shielding Crusade from damage. Crusade promptly drops his rifle as the concussion blast hits him squarely in the face. Audios ringing, he almost falls over onto his side, barely managing to steady himself and then stagger to his feet. He shakes his head to clear it. What's this around him? A forcefield? Excellent. Crusade grins slightly, allowing his rifle to lie where it is for the time being, and charges towards Sixshot at a dead sprint. He's not sure where this tank's weak spots are, so why not make one? Combat: Crusade misses Armored Ram Tank with his Armblades attack! -1 Combat: Crusade's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Amateur. Is all Sixshot can disdainfully say as he watches Crusade run at him and flail ineffectively. Has he stopped to offline? This is too much. Now that thing is in its more gruesome form again. Sixshot can't take it anymore! He has to get that . . . . thing out of his presence! Combat: Armored Ram Tank strikes Pincher with his Insecticons are bad enough! Insectibots is too much to bear! attack! -3 Combat: Armored Ram Tank (Sixshot) used "Hypersonic Concussion Blaster": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Pincher sets his defense level to Fearless. Pincher just sort of stares as Crusade runs at Sixshot and falls over. "I..." He sighs. Possibly no lab for Sixshot today. He tenses as the sound of that cannon charging is heard again... Boom. When the smoke clears, some distance away, Pincher emerges with a scowl. At this point in a fight, he'd be hiding in his Pretender armor, but keeping Crusade protected...sigh...was a priority. He subspaces his blaster in, and returns fire! Combat: Pincher sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Pincher strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Laser Torch attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! Combat: Drained 11 energon. <'Autobot'> Pincher says, "I'm feeling rather...exposed, Crusade. Make it worth my while!" <'Autobot'> Crusade says, "Yessir!"" Okay, maybe that forcefield isn't as excellent as Crusade thought it would be. It might have been added wind resistance, it might've been uneven ground... either way, what was supposed to be a lunge turns into an awkward faceplant. The embarassed rookie picks himself up and takes another stab at the tank. No fancy leaps or flashy moves, just an ordinary blade to the ... face? Do tanks even have faces? Combat: Crusade takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Combat: Crusade sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crusade strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Armblades attack! -1 <'Autobot'> Pincher says, "HA! RIGHT IN HIS TANKFACE! Kyyeeeehahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ooooh, let's pull his tank-organs out!" <> Sixshot transmits in a rage. His blasters! They've been deformed by the unasked molestations of that abomination unto style and the proper way! Now the sleeping un-giant awakens and severs a vital bolt in a strengthening beam! Furious but rather wounded Sixshot, the consumate professional, sticks to the plan. This time . . . full power. Combat: Armored Ram Tank strikes Pincher with his Grr. Me firepower'll be avenged! attack! Combat: Armored Ram Tank (Sixshot) used "Hypersonic Concussion Blaster": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Armored Ram Tank 's attack has damaged your Agility! Pincher is blasted...in half, actually, back into his crater, which is now pooling with energon. He glares down at his legs. "Worthless little..." He mutters something about Crusade, and about melting him in protosodium plasmathol, and with a burst of energy and light, activates his Pretender shell, thereby deactivating Crusade's forcefield! Oh snap! Combat: Pincher's forcefield protecting Crusade vanishes. Pincher activates his BIOMECHANICAL ARMORED PRETENDER SHELL! Combat: Biomechanical Armored Shell sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Biomechanical Armored Shell takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 10 energon. Crusade doesn't mind the sudden loss of forcefield. He tries to climb onto the tank for a better vantage point from which he can stab it! Combat: Crusade strikes Armored Ram Tank with his Armblades attack! -4 Rage is an emotion Sixshot's barely accustomed too . . . in this form. He's further insensed by more insult unto the injury of his blasters. "Right!" He growls instead of transmitting. "You want to see how to cut something little one . . . I'll show you!" With that Sixshot's replaced by the Cyberwolf. Off the chain and ready to kill. He pounces at Crusade with all his blades closer to hand . . . or paw as the case may be. Armored Ram Tank transforms into his Armored Cyber Wolf mode. Combat: Armored Cyber Wolf strikes Crusade with his Feeling ruff? I am. attack! Biomechanical Armored Shell is sort of ready to just leave Crusade to it, but... Well, Crusade was a good lab assistant. So he stalks forward, a rather nasty looking blaster rifle subspacing into his hands, and opens fire. "Big bad wolf...Who's afraid? Is Crusade afraid? Or merely a-frayed?! OhhohohohhahahehehehehehehehehHA!" Combat: Biomechanical Armored Shell sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Biomechanical Armored Shell strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his 20 Megavolt Stun Rifle attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Armored Cyber Wolf 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Drained 14 energon. Where a tank stood, there is now ... a wolf. An angry one. Crusade gets a taste of his own medicine, sort of - his armor is all scratched and torn up, thanks to Sixshot's claws. He swings at the wolf's muzzle, trying to smack it with the back of his armblade. Combat: Crusade strikes Armored Cyber Wolf with his Punch attack! Armored Cyber Wolf transforms into his Twin-Gunned Starfighter mode. What the . . . . arrgh! Electronic flux has overloaded his systems! Too much disorientation! He sees Crusade fist connect with his face well enough though. Fortunately his transformational matrix hasn't been disrupted so badly. Shifting into his starfighter he blasts off with a disdainful shrug to anywhere . . . that isn't here. No witty repartee . . . common Autobots don't deserve such good conversation. Combat: Twin-Gunned Starfighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.